When Worlds Collide
by goodstoryfan
Summary: When Dick turns fourteen, he's captured by Ravagers in front of the team, who are powerless to stop it. Time Skip. It's eleven years later and he's now a part of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He's moved on from his life on Terra and is now Nightwing. What happens when Young Justice and some of the Justice League shows up on Xandar?
1. Chapter 1

**Earth- April 1, 2011**

His head hangs low as he walks through the cemetery. It's a gloomy and dreary day, like it should be on this day. Music was blasting through his ears from his shuffle.

_I met her in a club down in old Soho_

_Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola_

He only listened to these songs when he started to feel sad about his parents. These were his mom's favorites. She would sing them with cooking or cleaning or flipping through the air. He felt a bit closer to them when listening to these. So, he listened to them on the day of their...the day they...he just listened to them when he visited them.

Just as the song changed, he came to the two headstones that were labeled,

_**John Grayson, Loving Husband and Father**_

_**1971- 2005**_

_**Mary Grayson, Loving Wife and Mother**_

_**1974- 2005**_

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad." He said softly.

_If you need me, call me_

_No matter where you are, No matter how far_

_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, You don't have to worry_

He wish he could just call his parents and they would come right away, but life wasn't that giving.

He pulled out the flowers from his bag. The white roses rested atop Algebra homework, assortment of weapons he always carried on him, a wallet filled with pictures. He gently pulled them out, setting the flowers in between the two headstones. He sat down, pulling his legs toward his chest.

"I know if you were alive, you would chastise me for sulking on my birthday." He sighed. "I probably should, but I don't think I'm ready. This day just brings horrible memories. I don't think this day will ever not be bad. I just...I just miss you guys so much."

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

Tears started streaming down his face, this was her favorite. That just did it. He couldn't keep it in any longer, he sobbed into his hands. The pain was just tremendous, he didn't think anyone could understand. He always put on a happy face, not wanting anyone to know that he was hurting in the inside. This was his only time to let everything out.

Caught up in his own grief, he didn't notice that the team was close by, standing by a tree. Wally wanted to follow Robin, he knew how bad this day was and wanted to be their for his friend. This of course sparked the rest of the teams curiosity on where Robin was, they insisted they go with Wally. Now, they kind of wished they hadn't came.

_"He looks so devastated. Who are they?" M'gann asked softly over the mind link._

_"They're, uh, his parents."_

M'gann gasped, stifling a sob. Conner wrapped his arms around her, looking sad for his friend as well. Artemis and Kaldur eyes immediately went to Robin's sobbing form.

_"His parents! His parents died on his birthday." Zatanna said appalled._

Wally nodded sadly.

_"How...how did they pass?" Kaldur asked, worried for their youngest teammate._

_"Murder...He kind of saw it happen. It's why he became Robin, to take down their killer." Wally's gaze was locked on his now fourteen year old best friend._

_"Should we go over there and comfort him?" M'gann asked, itching to give him a hug._

_"I don't know. He usually likes to be by himself today..." He trailed off._

_"I think it would be wise to comfort him. Show him he is not alone on this most horrible day." Kaldur said._

The team nodded towards one another and took a step forward towards the boy. As soon as they took a step forward, a blue light blasted down on Robin's form. The beam came from a ship that hovered above him. Robin was floated up, he was obviously trying to escape his confinement desperately, but couldn't.

They yelled his name and ran forward. He noticed them and screamed, "Help!" before the bottom of the ship opened and he was pulled in. All they could do was watch as the ship speeded away, leaving them alone with white roses and two headstones.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip/_

**Knowhere, the Milano- 2022**

Dick opened his eyes to a mess of blonde hair and pink arm on his waist. He was confused before drawing up the events of last night. He smirked slightly before sliding out of the girl's- Gara? Gail? It started with a G...Gaina!- arm and putting some pants on, not bothering with a shirt. He padded out to the kitchen, where Peter was brewing some coffee.

"I'll take some of that."

Peter jumped up and let out a small scream, "Jesus, Dick! Don't do that!"

Dick smirked, "You think after the first thousand times I would learn." He sat at the counter,

"One of our issues." Peter laughed.

Peter handed Dick a mug with ducks smoking cigars on them. Dick snorted at the sight, but took a sip. He remembered getting this cup. Picked it up off a trader about a year after he joined up with Peter.

Before he was with Peter, it was horrible. After Yondu had picked up Dick (Still had no clue why), he was forced to become a Ravanger. He hadn't liked the idea of stealing at first, it was what he had fought against. It was his own fault though. He had taken down all of Yondu's men before that stupid arrow had floated right in front of his throat. Yondu saw that he was an amazing fighter and decided to keep him. It didn't help that Yondu said he would kill the group of teens he had seen when he had taken Dick. So, begrudgingly, he became a Ravanger.

To Dick's surprise, he actually found he liked stealing. It was like a game and he always needed new ideas on how to win it. He thought he would loathe it, that he would despise himself everytime he did it. He didn't though, that surprised him. He grew up fighting thiefs and burgalars. He never knew why the people stole. Now, he knew. He started stealing to survive, to protect those he had love. It turned into more, though. It was exhilarating, it felt so...bad. It felt a little good to be bad.

He pickpocketed things for fun, he didn't take anything important. It was always fun to see people's faces when they saw their stuff was taken. It was hilarious and he always let out a cackle before disappearing.

He hated Yondu with a burning passion, though. He took his life away on Terra. He would never be able to go back because it was forbidden to go to Terra. He hated not being able to be Robin, to not be able to help people as much anymore. Of course, once in a while he would see a burning building or a mugging and help out, but those were rare. At least if the thing he was stealing could hurt people, he would send it to Nova Corp and lie to Yondu.

Around his sixteenth birthday, Dick realised that he was settling into his life as a Ravanger. It scared the shit out of him, but finally accepted that he could never go back to his life before and should just move on.

A little after his sixteenth birthday, he met Peter Quill while being forced to clean the ship after he 'failed' a mission. He was a human like him and had been taken by Yondu for an unknown reason. Peter was furious at Yondu for taking other person's life away from them. So, he walked right up to Dick and said,

"Hey, kid, you wanna get out of here?"

Dick threw his scrubber over his shoulder and said, "Hell, yeah!" without even processing that he didn't even know Peter. He grabbed his stuff (including his last items of Terra) and followed Peter to his ship. This was the start of a strange, but great friendship.

They found out that they had a lot in common. They both lost their parent(s) at the same age, they had both been taken from Terra by Yondu for no reason, their mom's actually liked some of the same music, and their personality's were almost close. Peter was more cocky and was a little more open to stealing than Dick. Peter opened up to Dick more than he did to anyone and vice-versa.

Dick liked that Peter's codename was after something his mom called him, like he had with 'Robin'. Dick had to pick a code name for himself, he didn't want to use Robin, that part of his life was done and just made him sad on the things he missed. He decided on 'Nightwing' .

Dick had to bail or break Peter out of prison a couple times, which got them even closer. They became best friends even though Peter was like 16 years old than him. A fact he made so much fun of.

Then after a mission to Morag, everything changed. The orb that they had stolen sent a certain green assassin after them.

It would have been easier to get away from her if a talking raccoon and a humanoid plant hadn't also been trying to capture them for ransom money sent out by Yondu. The prick.

This resulted in a fight and then the capture of him, Peter, and their newfound 'friends'. He was going to get let go because of his helpfulness to Nova, but punched a guard in the face. He didn't want to get seperated from Peter.

They were only in The Kylnn for two days, but it wasn't that bad. If you take out that the guards shocked both him and Peter, that they almost angered a huge guy named Drax trying to make sure he didn't kill the green assassin, giving up 30,000 units for something they didn't need, and the escape. Nevermind, it was pretty bad.

This lead them to Knowhere to try and sell the orb. The them being him, Peter, a green assassin named Gamora, a talking Raccoon named Rocket, a humanoid plant named Groot (and he made sure you knew his name), and the guy who tried to kill Gamora, Drax. What a band of misfits.

After finding out the the Orb was an Infinity Stone, which sounded bad right when he heard it, they had a battle with Ronan, the guy who wanted the Orb in the first place, and getting captured by the Ravangers. (Man, he got captured a lot.) After convincing Yondu that he needed to help us stop Ronan, and almost dying in the process, they went after Ronan with Peter's 12% of a plan. (Seriously, he could have done better if he didn't have a mild concussion from the fight.)

Of course, things went terribly wrong. How could they not? Things were always stacked against them. Ronan's ship crashed onto Xandar, Groot was temporarily killed, a dance off had occured between Peter and Ronan (God, he was never going to let Peter live that down) and the Star Idiot grabbed the Infinity Stone with his bare hands. Everyone had clutched onto Peter and each other to try to direct some of it's power off of Peter. It worked and they destroyed Ronan. (He wasn't sure what he thought on killing him, but didn't think about it too much.)

Afterwards, Nova Prime was so happy that she had their criminal records expunged. He thinks he was the happiest about that (excluding Gamora). He could finally have his kinda forced Ravangerness not weigh him down from being a real superhero again (which they all technically were). They still had their quirks. (What? Stealing was still fun.) It was a part of them and it wouldn't be easily given up.

Then, Nova Prime told Peter and him that they were only half Terran and that was why they could stand the Stone's energy for so long. Their mothers were Terran, but not their fathers. Their father's were aliens, he had a different father than Peter, but they couldn't figure out what race they were. He wondered why his mother never told him, but he really didn't care that his real father was an alien. He had been raised by John Grayson and thought of him as a dad, so he really didn't care.

That was all seven years ago. Now, he was living a happy life with the Guardians. They saved so many planets and helped a lot of people while still having crazy adventures. They were his family and nothing would stop that.

* * *

><p>Gamora walked in and kissed Peter on the cheek before turning towards Dick, "Hey, Dick. How'd you sleep?"<p>

Dick thought over the night and smirked, "Pretty good." He took a casual sip of his coffee as Gaina walked into the kitchen. She was wearing Dick's shirt,

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your shirt, mine was shredded." She didn't seemed too embarrassed by the fact, smirking slyly.

"Not at all. You can keep it." He still acted like a gentleman towards women, it was a part of him. It didn't mean he still couldn't do certain things to them.

"Thanks, Nightwing. I had fun last night." She smiled sassily.

"I did, too. A lot of fun." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled, "Call me whenever you're in town." She winked and shashayed out of the ship.

Dick stared after her retreating form before turning back to his coffee. Gamora raised her eyebrows at the scene, "When did she get here?"

"Oh, after you guys went to bed at 10:00, (seriously? You're getting old) I went out because I couldn't sleep. Ended up at a bar, ended up talking to a Xandarian, ended up back here." He said simply.

"Nice." Peter said enthusiastically, raising his hand for a high five that was met while Gamora rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" A voice floated through the door, revealing it to belong to Rocket.

"I am Groot." 'I want to know as well.'

"We have to go to Xandar. I got a transmission this morning saying that it was important, but it didn't really specify why." Peter said confused.

"That is most strange." Drax said, being the last one to come in. "What do you think is so important that they couldn't say?"

"Well, no use in discussing what it is when we can just go see what it is." Peter said simply.

They all prepared for take off. Dick sat in the cockpit with Peter listening to 'Awesome Mix Vol. 1'. He was a tad bit curious on what the big important mystery thing was, but pushed it out of his mind for now. Besides, they were going right now to Xandar, he would find out soon.

Little did he know that it would be the surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I had a random idea after finally watching GOTG. So, review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**-Z**

**P.S. The songs mentioned, 'Lola', 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough', and 'Hey, Jude' do not belong to me. Neither does GOTG or YJ. **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the Milano landed, Dick got a bad feeling. It was low in his stomach and no matter how many times he tried to shake it off, it wouldn't go away. It was the same feeling he got whenever a mission or a job was about to go wrong or something disasterous was about to happen. It increased as the team walked down the hallway to Nova Prime's office.

Peter noticed something was wrong and nudged his shoulder. "You okay?"

Dick wanted to put a smile on his face and say that everything was fine, but he couldn't shake this feeling.

"No. I have that feeling." He said quietly, not wanting to worry the others if it was nothing.

"THE feeling?" Peter asked, knowing about it from over the years.

Dick nodded, looking wearily ahead. Peter tensed up, knowing that shit was about to go down. His hand flitted towards his holster on his hip, hovering over it just in case. Dick kept a hold on the top of his escrima sticks. He didn't really like guns. He would use them if it was necessary, but perferred his escrima sticks.

As they inched their way towards the huge double doors, the feeling grew so intense that he wanted he run back to the ship and fly off to a place very, very far away from here. He stood his ground though and took a deep breath as he kept heading towards the doors.

They reached the doors and two guards opened it in sync. Their faces were stoic, but they appeared to be fighting to sneak a glance inside, like there was some magnificent treasure inside or something highly dangerous.

Nova Prime was standing, her assistants by her sides. They appeared in awe too, but there was also intimidation and cautiousness in their eyes. That's when he noticed the group of people that were talking with Nova Prime.

They weren't normal people you might see on Xandar. They had bightly colored outfits, no, costumes on. Most of them were wearing masks and some had weapons at their sides. They noticed that Dick and his fellow band of misfits were in the doorway and turned around. Dick's breath caught in his throat and his hand went slack as he stared into the faces of the people he hadn't seen in eleven years.

Young Justice and some of the Justice League.

Holy shit.

* * *

><p><em>Wally's POV<em>

I felt my gaze wander towards the window while the Justice League talked to the Nova Prime chick. It was amazing out there! There was so many different people and things! He could faintly see a really cool orange and blue ship in the distance. I never thought that I would be able to see anything like this.

A month ago, some miners found this glowing rock and when one picked it up, he started screaming and exploded. There wasn't any blood though, he just crumpled like a rock. It was gross. When the Justice League heard about this, they put it in a containment facility where it could be tested. None of the tests went well...

Then, we were contacted by the weird lady with white hair that said she was the head of a Nova Corp. She said that they already had one glowing rock (I think she called it a Infinity Stone?) and wanted the stone so it could be properly contained.

Of course, the Justice League didn't trust her, so they wanted to come to this Xandar and check them out. Well, all of the League couldn't come, so only a few leaguers and some of Young Justice. Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman came from the Justice League. Artemis, me, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kaldur came. Zatanna said that if the Justice League qualified Xandar as safe, then she would come with the small group of heroes who would transport it.

Suddenly, the doors opened and I was the first to notice. I turned from the window and stared at the group of people in the doorway.

There was a raccoon with a gun strapped to its back and a...holy shit is that a bomb on its belt?! It was staring at the group of heroes boredly, like it had better things to do.

The raccoon was standing next to this tall plant thing. It smiled at us and waved. I gave it a small wave back.

Next to them was this huge gray guy with red tattoos all over him. He was only wearing pants, no shirt, which wasn't suprising considering how huge he was! He was super intimidating, but didn't seem hostile, just cautious of us.

His eyes landed on the green hottie. Jeez, she was like supermodel hot! It was like Artemis could read my mind because she smacked my arm. I rubbed it, shooting her a glare. Of course I'm not going to do anything, I'm with Artemis. Besides she had an aura of deadly and I want to stay far from that.

The green hottie had a dirty blonde haired guy standing next to her. He seemed to be gravitating in front of her like he was subconciously protecting her. The guy looked human, maybe he was from Earth? Anyways, he kept glancing worriedly over at the guy next to him.

The guy next to him looked human too. He had dark hair and had striking blue eyes. The guy seemed to be the most affected by our presense. He gaped at them for a moment, fear and...nostalgia in his eyes? Suddenly, he straightened and put on a stoic mask. I felt like I knew him, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

The Nova chick coughed, turning our attention back to her. "Yes, this is the group I was telling you about." Oh, right. This must be the Guardians...something like that. I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. "They are like our 'Justice League'."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Wonder Woman said, gracious as ever.

The green chick stepped forward, "Likewise. My name is Gamora." She stretched out her hand.

Wonder Woman clasped her hand around Gamora's." I am Wonder Woman, but you may call me Diana."

"Diana." She smiled. "So, who are they?" She gestured to us.

"Well, the one in black is Batman. That's Flash. The younger ones are on a team they call Young Justice. The ones that are present are Superboy, Miss Martain, Artemis, Aqualad, and Kid Flash." She pointed at each hero when she named them.

The blonde haired guy stepped next to Gamora. "Well, if we're doing introductions..I'm Peter. Also go by as Star-Lord. That's Drax." He pointed at the big, grey dude who grunted at his name. Then, he pointed at the raccoon and plant thing. "That's Rocket and Groot." Rocket just nodded stifly, but Groot spoke,

"I am Groot."

"Maybe later Groot." Peter said absentmindedly.

"And that's.." Peter glanced at the dark haired guy, who shook his head slightly, before continuing. "Nightwing. We're the team known as the Guardians of the Galaxy."

I snorted, "That's really original." before I could stop it from coming out. The team looked at me like I was an gigantic idiot. I tensed, waiting for the blowout.

To my surprise, Peter just shrugged. "We didn't exactly come up with it. One of our enemies did and it just kind of stuck."

Then, the dark haired boy spoke up. "Like you can say anything, though. How original is the Justice League?" His voice seemed really familiar too...

I laughed. "I know, right?" I strode over and slung my arm over his shoulder, which was difficult because he was like 6'4 compared to my 5'11. "I feel like we're going to be good friends."

Nightwing stared at my arm for a moment, a swirl of emotions on his face. I slowly took it off. Maybe he didn't like to be touched. I shrugged, not interested enough to ask.

The Nova Chick spoke up again, "Now that you have been acquainted, let's get down to business. An Infinity Stone was found on Terra-" She was cut off by the slight gasps next to me. I looked over. They looked in shock and were gazing at her in alarm.

"How many casualties were there?" Nightwing asked, straightening and putting a stoic face on. Man, he did that a lot.

"Only one, thank the stars. The Justice League contained it before anyone else could get hurt. Their containment, however, is not strong enough for the Stone and everyone is at a huge risk. We asked the Justice League to relinquish it to us, but they are unsure on whether or not this is a safe enviroment for it."

"Why are we here then?" Peter asked.

"There are a lot of parties out there that would do anything to get their hands on an Infinity Stone. You are here to protect the Justice League and if they choose to relinquish it to us, the Inifinty Stone while we prepare for it."

They all nodded, but seemed unhappy being put on babysitter duty. I was unhappy with having to been watched like a little kid, but hey, what were we going to do? Huh, looks like I get to hang out with my newfound friend some more. Yay!

* * *

><p><em>Nightwing's POV<em>

Well, this is great! I'm stuck on Xandar with my old team and some of the Justice League. God, can this day get any worse!?

Ugh, I'm not even sure if I should tell them who I am. It's not like it'll do any good. I won't be able to go back with them and I'm not sure if I would want to either. It's been eleven years. My ID's probably already labeled as dead, Batman wouldn't let me out of his sight, and I used to be a theif! Who's to say they'll even want me back? They've probably forgotten all about me anyways.

I was super suprised to see Batman here. He would never leave Gotham unprotected. He's probably got another sidekick to look over it. It actually doesn't bother me much that he probably has another sidekick. I'm just glad that he'd move on.

I'm on the Milano. The Justice League and YJ had to go over more things, so we were allowed to go get our stuff before we had to sleep in the guest quarters. I run my hands through my hair and sigh one more time before packing some of my stuff. I grabbed my battered shuffle, some of my black ravanger garb, and my mask.

I have a mask I wear in battle. It has a computer in the lenses. I took apart my old holocomputer to make it. It is really helpful.

I sling my dufflebag over my shoulder and head out. Everyone is already on the main deck, mumuring. I stand off to the side. They don't notice me yet as per usual.

"Ugh, this is going to be so difficult for him." Peter sighed.

I froze slightly. They were talking about me. Great...

"I know. It must be hard to see the people you considered as family for the first time in over ten years." Gamora said sadly.

"I don't think he wants them to know who he is yet. We should call him Nightwing instead of his real name, okay?"

They all murmered agreements and I chose to speak.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when he's not in the room."

They all jumped at my voice, looking everywhere before their eyes came to a halt on me.

"Don't do that!" They all yelled. Well, except for Groot who said the usual, 'I am Groot.'

I smirked slightly, "It's fun to see you scream like six year olds, though."

Rocket growled, "Do that again and you'll be the one screaming like a six year old."

I smirked again, before letting it drop as I remembered why I scared them. "Yeah, well you deserved it."

They looked at each other, slightly guilty. Peter stepped forward. "We just know it's not going to be easy to be around them. We're just a tad worried for you."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Now, let's just go and get this over with so I can go back to Knowhere and have a late night snack with Gaina." I wiggled my eyebrows slightly, hoping to distract them. They don't need to deal with my problems.

It worked because they all rolled their eyes. "Alright let's go. Come on, kid." Rocket said, already at the exit.

I walked out next to Peter. He put a hand on my shoulder, knowing that I wasn't okay as I put out. I smiled at him slightly before turning back towards Nova Corp Headquarters.

This is not going to be fun at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! So, I guess I'm the first one to post a YJ and GOTG crossover. Which makes me feel really special and creative. <strong>

**Anyways, thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting/following my story!**

**I have to finish the next chapter of 'Affliction' first, so you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter. My exams are this week, so after they are done I can get right on to work.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and my fabulous beta, shardas1000! Review!**

**-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter's POV**

I look over at Dick and sigh. I've known him for so long, he can't possibly believe that he can fool me. He's obviously not fine. I wouldn't be too if my family, who I hadn't seen in eleven years, randomly showed up. I'd be worse than he is. I'd probably be drinking away my worries in some sleazy bar right now. He's a good kid. I know that I'm not the best role model, but I like to think he turned out okay.

I don't think he'll tell them who he is willingly. It would just make things harder than they already are. They'd make him choose between them and us and I don't think he can make that decision. I sigh. He's in some pretty deep shit. He's going to be messed up for a while after this.

I throw my crap on the floor of the room given to me and Gamora. She scoffs at my laziness and starts to put her stuff away. I sit on the bed and lay back, still thinking about Dick. We should have just told Nova Prime no an explain why we couldn't do this. This is going to be extremely hard for Dick. I sigh again.

"What if he leaves?" She says suddenly, her back still facing me.

"What do you mean?" I lean against my elbows and stare at her.

"What if they find out who he really is and he-he chooses to go back with them?" Her voice is trembling like she's going to cry. " I don't think I could deal with him leaving. I've known him for seven years. He's like a son to me or a-a brother. I can't loose him, Peter. I just can't." She ends sadly, her head hung low.

I pull her into my arms and hold her close, "Shh. It's okay. I don't know what he would do. I'd like to think he would stay with us, but I don't know. There's a possibility that he would choose them and if he did, we would support his decision. Let's not think about it though, alright? This is just speculation, it might never happen. Okay?"

She nods, "Okay."

"Who's my little green assassin?" I say in a baby voice, hoping to get her back to her usual self.

It works because she rolls her eyes and punches my shoulder.

"_Owww_!"

"Aw, is the Star-Idiot hurt?" She mocks in the same tone.

"Uh, yeah! You punched me!" I say indignantly, even though I wanted this to happen, rubbing my shoulder.

She rolls her eyes again, "Put your stuff away, you slob."

I grumble and grouch, but do it. Hey! Don't judge. I don't want to set off an assassin, especially one that's my wife and can make me miserable using other ways. I shudder at the thought and continue to put away my clothes.

* * *

><p>It turns out that at least one of us has to be with them at all times. If one of them wanted to go outside, a Guardian has to accompany them. Two of us have to stand guard in the area where they're staying for the time being during the night. If they are all together, the majority of us have to be with them. So, when dinner rolls around, we have to eat with them in the dining hall. This is going to be so awkward, at least for us.<p>

The Guardians sit on one side and the League on the other. We all just sit there, not knowing what to say. Dick got put next to Wally and seems stoic, but I can tell he feels like getting as far away from them as possible. I feel so bad.

"So, are you from Earth?" Wally says, turning towards Nightwing, "You and Peter look like you're human."

"Yeah, I'm from Terra, but I'm only half Terran. So is Peter." Nightwing says smoothly.

"Are you guys brothers or something?" Wally said while poking his food and gulping it down when he decided it was safe.

Nightwing and I looked at each other and smiled. "Not biologically, no, but I have known him for nine years."

"Nine years? Wow. So, how'd you end up roaming the galaxy?" He asked, taking a bite of his food again.

Nightwing's face hardened and I decided to kind of answer, "We-uh-well, it's kinda a long story..." I started, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, a trait I picked up off of Dick.

Artemis punched Wally's arm. He looked at her with a 'What'd you do that for?' type of look, one I had given Gamora multiple times. She gestured to Nightwing, who was staring off into the distance, obviously thinking about his capture. Wally winced, which jarred Dick out of his flash back. He realized that they were staring at him and put on his stoic mask. They looked away.

The rest of dinner had a few idly chit-chat's happening, nothing personal. One thing I noticed was that Batman kept staring at Dick. Oh, no. It didn't seemed like he recognized him, just suspicious, but you never knew with a bat. (A term I learned from Dick.) I think Dick knew because he avoided looking over there and mostly stayed quiet, only talking when needed. Wally was talking his ear off, so he didn't need to talk much anyways.

"So, you and Gamora are married?" Diana asked suddenly. Not really suddenly, Gamora and her had been talking for the past ten minutes, but I hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh, yeah we are. For two years I believe." My nose scrunched up as I tried to remember that date.

Gamora rolled her eyes, "Yes, two years. It took Star-Idiot two years to ask me out and then three years to propose."

"I hear ya." The blonde one, Artemis I believe, said. "We were together for six years before he proposed." She gabbed her thumb at Wally before continuing. "We've been married for almost three."

Dick smiled widely at that, but hid it quickly. "Any kids?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Wally started choking on his water and Artemis rolled her eyes before slapping his back. "That's a no if you didn't get that."

"I got that." Nightwing smirked slightly before starting to eat again.

"What about you?" Wally asked after he recovered from almost choking.

"What about me?" Dick asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You married or in a relationship?"

Dick shrugged, "No, not really." Unless you counted the one night stands or the occasional booty call, which I don't think they did, but I didn't ask.

"Why not? Are you shy?" Artemis asked.

The Guardians, excluding Dick, started laughing. Dick was most definitely not shy. He was one of the most smooth talking, charming guys I knew. (Excluding myself. Where did you think he got he moves?) Dick just rolled his eyes at us. Rocket answered their questioning looks,

"If Nightwing's shy, then I've never touched an explosive in my life."

Dick rolled his eyes at us again.

Dinner ended shortly after that. All of the superheros from Terra went to their rooms to settle in. I guess it's tiring traveling over half of the galaxy and what not. (Dick said something about jet-lag, but I didn't understand what he meant.)

The rest of the Guardians had to guard the area the were staying. At least two had to, so Dick and I took first watch, letting the others sleep. I told Drax that I would come get him when I switched out, I knew Dick wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

We stayed in silence for a while, Dick told me that none of them were asleep yet. How he knew I didn't want to know. Hours later, when it was the dead of night, Dick said that it was okay to talk.

"Geez, any more silence and I might have died!" I whispered yelled.

He rolled his eyes at me, "God, you remind me of a super-hyper kid sometimes."

"Thanks...wait, hey!"

He smirked at my face. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at my chilidish action, but smiled.

"So, you think Gamora and Diana will be friends? I hope so. She doesn't have an woman friends she can talk to."

"You do realize that Diana is a feminist. She'll probably just implant it into Gamora's head that she should be harder on you than she already is."

Dick laughed quietly at my horrified expression."Oh, Jesus. That and you probably put the idea of kids into Gamora's head with your hilarious little comment. I don't want kids! We already have you! Can you even think of me as a dad?"

"Oh, the horror! I think the galaxy would explode at the idea of you with kids." He says dramatically, a hand over his chest.

"See! Even you think so!" I started having a small panic attack at the thought of being a dad.

"Geez, calm down! I was just joking. You'd make a pretty cool dad. Besides, can you imagine Gamora, the assassin, as a mom? Changing diapers and making bottles? I don't think so."

I laughed at the image in my head, "Yeah, you're right." I yawned, "Okay, I'm going to bed. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep."

I rolled my eyes, knew it. "I know you are. Drax should be taking my place."

"Alright. Night, Peter."

"Night, Dick." I say as I walk towards mine and Gamora's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Martians POV<strong>

I melt through my door, turning invisible. Someone was in the hallway and I wanted to see who was in the hallway without disturbing them or Conner, who was sleeping. It's Nightwing and Peter.

I start to stare at Nightwing intently. He's just so familiar. I swear that we've met before. My mind just wants to connect with his, I don't understand it at all. It's driving me insane.

Right now, Nightwing is rolling his eyes at something Peter said, but still smiling. His smile...it reminded me of something so much and made me want to smile. Then, Nightwing started laughing quietly. His laugh floored me. No. No, it couldn't be...

The hair. The smile. The laugh. The connection.

No, no, it's just a coincidence. He disappeared eleven years ago. Never to be seen again. We mourned forever before we came to terms that we would never see our little brother again. He-he couldn't be standing right in front of me. He couldn't!

I'm probably just imagining thing, still mourning for my long lost little brother and trying to replace him with Nightwing. I'm just being crazy. Yeah, Nightwing is definitely not Robin. Robin's super bubbly and energetic. Nightwing seems way too serious to be Robin. He doesn't laugh as much or bounce off the walls. Yeah, not Robin.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. You good?" Peter says as he yawns.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep."

"I know you are. Drax should be taking my place."

"Alright. Night, Peter."

"Night, Dick." he says as he walks off.

I gasp. We had only found out Robin's secret identity after he was taken. Richard 'Dick' Grayson...Oh my god. Is it really him?

Nightwing whips around, crap he must have heard my gasp.

His eyes zero in on the spot I'm at, "Miss Martian?"

I let my self show, my hands cover my mouth, "Dick?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Miss Martians knows! Dun, dun, dun! <strong>

***clearing throat* Anyways, this chapters a bit shorter/boring than the others, sorry. The next chapter, though, will have a lot more drama and action.**

**The next chapter will have a somewhat surprise in it!**

**By the way, Peter knew all of the superhero's ID's because Dick told him a while ago. Hey! Dick thought that he would never see his family again, so what was the point?**

**I should have more time to update. We actually had two snow days in a row, which I used to write this chapter. I have to finish the next chapter of Affliction first before I write chapter four though. Some of you guys might like it. It's a YJ fanfic surrounding Dick and Deathstroke. If you want to, check it out!**

**Thanks to everyone that favorited, followed, or reviewed! Also, thanks to my spectacular beta, 'shardas1000'. Check out their stuff too!**

**R&R**

**-Z**

**P.S. If you guys have any suggestions on things I should add or take away, feel free to PM me or put it in the review! I'd like to hear your input. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Martians POV**

"Dick?"

Nightwing freezes at the name. His face is a whirlpool of emotions. Shock, nostalgia, and...fear? Why would he be afraid? If he's who I think he is, then he should be happy that he found us, not scared.

"Dick? Robin?" I prod softly, taking a step towards him.

He snaps out of his daze and stiffens. His face becomes a blank state, wiping away any emotions I had seen before. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I'm not whoever you just called me."

He says it so smoothly, so convincingly, that I feel myself almost believing him. Almost. I've waited too long for answers and I want them **now**.

"I knows it's you." I stare him in the eye, showing him that I won't back down. I need to know.

He frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly whirls around. "Hey, Drax. Could you cover for me for a little bit? Miss Martian couldn't sleep and would like to go for a midnight stroll."

The gigantic grey guy appears. I hadn't noticed him. He stares at Nightwing for a moment, "Why would I cover you with something? That would be inconvenient if you are to accompany Miss Martian on her walk."

Nightwing face-palmed, frustration clear on his face. I would if that was sarcasm or if Drax took it seriously. I'm guessing it's the latter by the look on Nightwing's face.

"I-no-ugh. I'll be back soon. Will you be alright being alone for a short while?"

Drax grunts. I assume it's approval because Nightwing leads me down the hallway, away from the rooms. I walk beside him in silence. Nightwing leads me through so many twists or turns that I can't remember where the rooms were. Nightwing will probably lead me back anyways.

Nighwting stops me at a point. It's a bridge. It's one of those ones that connect buildings and have windows all along it. I can see Xandar all lit up and so many people walking about.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Nightwing murmurs, staring off into the distance.

I agree it is very beautiful, but not what I came to talk about. Not at all. I stare at him expectantly. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yes." He whispers. "Alright, yes."

It-It's true...It's true! Robins alive! We finally found him after eleven years! I thought this day would never come, that I'd be doomed to never know of my teammates fate. He's standing right in front of me though!

I yank Nightwing into a hug, silently crying into his chest. He leans back a little, his arms in the air. He's obviously uncomfortable, but I don't care. I haven't been able to do this in eleven years. Slowly, he wraps his arms around me. He tentatively pats my back, trying to calm me down.

I lean back, wiping away the tears. "I-I don't. I don't understand...What happened? Where have you been this whole time? Why haven't you came back?"

He pulls away from me, his face hard. He turns towards the window and gazes down towards the ground, his hands clamped onto the bar in front of the window.

"I-I got captured by outlaw mercenaries called Ravagers. I still don't know why they took me, I think they were paid to. Anyways, I was stuck with them for over two years. I-I became a... Peter found me after I turned sixteen and took me away from them." He was about to say something, but stopped himself. What was he going to say? "I've been with him ever since."

I frown, "That doesn't explain why you didn't come back."

"Terra is closed off from the rest of the galaxy. It's forbidden to go there."

"You still could of tried." I stressed. "If you had explain your case to Nova Prime, maybe she could have let you come home."

"Nova Prime doesn't run the galaxy. She can't make decisions like that. Besides, Terra's not my home, there's nothing for me there."

I gape at him, "'Nothing for you there'? What about us, your family?" He just stares at me stoically. "What happened to you? You've changed. The boy I knew wasn't this." I gesture towards him.

"What did you expect M'gann? That I would still be 5'2 and an optimistic little kid. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm a grown man. As for what happened to me, life. Life happened. You couldn't have expected to me to run arms open at the first sight of you guys."

"I-I don't know. I didn't know what to expect, we thought you were dead! It's been eleven years. I did expect for you to be at least happy to see us!"

"I have a new family and team. I didn't need you coming here and messing my life up!"

"Well, soorryy! I'm sorry that we found a rock that can explode people, I didn't mean for it to be such an inconvenience to you." I say sarcastically, crossing my arms. "Just wait until I tell the team about this."

His eyes widen in horror, "Don't do that!"

"And why not?"

"This is hard enough as it is. I can't choose between you guys and my family. I can't, it's just too hard. And now that you know, it's just so much harder." His head drops.

Oh geez, I didn't even think about he would feel. I feel so bad now, I just yelled at him when it was already hard for him. "Nightwing, I'm...I just.."

"Just forget it."

"But-"

"Forget it!" He snaps. He turns and swiftly walks the way we came. I follow him, still wallowing in guilt. When the hallway with our rooms come into view

"I'm going out Drax. I'll have Groot cover for me."

Drax opens his mouth in question, but closes it at Nightwing's expression and nods. Nightwing then turns towards me. "Goodnight, Miss Martian." He says before he walks off, leaving me in the dust.

"Goodnight, Nightwing."

* * *

><p><strong>Dick's POV<strong>

"Can I get a glass of spirytus?" I say as I lean against the bar's counter.

"Tough night, huh?"

"You have no idea." I mumble.

The bartender slides it over the counter. I catch it easily, "Thanks."

He grunts and goes back to wiping out glasses. I drink, trying to forget the conversation I had only ten minutes ago. I can't deal with this right now. Why? Why did they have to come now?! My life was perfect before, now it's so messed up.

M'gann reaction is exactly what I feared. I knew they would react that way, which is why the rest of the team and the league are not going to find out. They'll leave soon and I can get on with the rest of my life with the Guardians. Right?

I take another swig.

"You look like you need to forget something for a while." A seductive feminine voice says.

I look up and see a beautiful girl my age. She's a red head with blue skin. She has a very, very revealing black dress on. She leans into me and runs her hand over my arm. "I could help with that." She purrs.

I finish off my drink and toss twenty units on the counter. I throw a "Keep the change." over my shoulder as I follow her out of the bar.

* * *

><p>This time I wake up to a faceful of red hair and blue skin. I groan slightly and sit up. The girl (I don't know her name at all this time.) is still sleeping soundly, surrounded by her torn dress. I grab my clothes from the floor and slip them on. I glance at the clock and blanch. Shit! It's almost ten, breakfast is about to start. I write a quick note that I leave on her stand along with some units for her dress.<p>

_Thanks for last night, I really needed to forget for a while. Sorry to run, but I've got to be somewhere. Also, sorry about the dress, I hope this will cover it._

I race out and into Xandar. I'm really lucky that the girl lives right by headquarters. I'm at headquarters in twenty minutes flat. I quickly walk through the halls and to my room. I see Peter standing by my door, waiting for me. His face lights up when he sees me and sighs in relief. I push past him and into my room.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." I say as I find clothes. I look at the clock, damn, not enough time to take a shower. I'll take one later.

"Out where? Drax said that you went for a walk with Miss Martian and that after you came back, you ran off." He leaned forward and sniffed me. "You smell like perfume and a hint of alcohol. So, what happened?"

I slammed my dresser drawer shut, "What happened? What happened?! Miss Martian was listening to our conversation last night and found out who I was!"

"Oh, Jesus, Dick."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think she'll tell anybody, though."

"Where did you go afterwards?"

"Take a wild guess." I quickly change and spray body spray all over me, hoping it covered the smell. "How's this?"

"You do smell somewhat better. Come on, we're late. We'll talk about this later." He starts walking and after grabbing my escrima sticks, I quickly follow, walking next to him. We arrive at the dining hall and sit down. I sit down the farthest from the team/League. Gamora stares at me questioningly and I mouth, 'Later'.

I see Miss Martian glance at me sadly. I do feel bad for snapping at her yesterday, she hadn't seen me in eleven years and I guess it's was shocking.

_'M'gann?' I call out in my mind._

_'R-Nightwing?' She asks, surprised._

_'Yeah, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. It wasn't fair to you.'_

_'I actually wanted to apologize to you. I didn't think about how you felt and that was very inconsiderate of me. I know this must be hard for you. Would you accept my apology?'_

_'Only if you accept mine.'_

_'Alright. __So, are you okay? You ran off after you brought me back.'_

_'I'm fine now. I just needed to let off some steam and forget things for a while.'_

_'I glad you're good now. Do you want to talk later? You know, catch up?'_

_'Sure, Miss M.'_

I see her smile when I use my old nickname for her. Conner looks at her questioningly, but she waves him off. He shrugs and goes back to eating. I do the same, realizing that I'm really hungry. Before I can eat though, the wall explodes.

God damn it!

Everyone leaps up in battle positions as figures emerge from the dust. I pull out my escrima sticks and put on my mask. Gamora pulls out her swords and Peter his guns. We find ourselves back to back as the figures surround us. The figures are all in black and very fast. There's almost fifty of them in total.

One charges towards me and I flip over it, twisting in the air to land on my feet. It whirls around and sends a punch towards me. I catch the punch and send one of my own. My fist meets something hard though. My eyes narrow and I rip the fabric away to see metal. I kick it back and rip a leg off so it can't get away.

"They're robots!" I yell. "I have an idea! Keep them busy!" Peter and Gamora nod.

I turn the robot over and find the control panel. I hack into it's database and find that all the robots are connected. Take one offline and you take them all offline. I send a virus that transmits to all the robots. They all fall to the ground in a heap of useless junk.

"Well, that was easy." Flash says, stretching.

"Too easy." I say, the same time as Batman. I frown.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks.

"It took me two seconds to hack into it and all the robots were connected. If they didn't want someone to be able to take them down, they wouldn't all be connected. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they were just that dumb?" Kid Flash suggests.

"No, nobody could be that stupid."

I heard Artemis mumble "Except maybe Baywatch.", but I ignore it for the moment.

"It was for a reason. They wanted us to be able to take them down...Oh, no. Get down!"

"What?"

"Get down!"

The ceiling bursts open, revealing a gigantic grey ship.

"It was a distraction!"

The ship shoots out a stream of light which captures the three league members. It forms into a bubble around the League and carries them back. They pound against their containment to no avail. I hear the team yell out, but I can't concentrate because the light lands on the Guardians, myself included. Peter shoves me out of the way before it can solidate.

"NO!"

It drags them away and I'm powerless to stop it. I scream, "Peter!"

Peter only has time to say one thing before he disappears into the ship, "Dick!"

The light falls onto the team and I, but before it can solidate, the Nova Air Force shows up, guns a blazing. The light dies around us and the ship takes off, Nova forces following. I yell and curse, kicking the head of a robot causing it to fly across the room.

How could I be so stupid? It's all my fault! If I had been quicker, I could have done something! Now the Guardians and the League are gone! God damn it!

"D-Dick? Did he call you Dick?"

This has to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied a little bit. It's not that much longer than the last chapter, but it is more dramatic and action packed? Right?<strong>

**Anyways, I was going to write the next chapter of 'Affliction', but I couldn't come up with anything so I worked on this chapter. I know, I'm bad, but I will work on the next chapter of 'Affliction' and have it out before the end of the month. **

**So, what did you guys think? Good or bad? Review and tell me!**

**Thanks to everyone that favorited/followed/reviewed this story! You're amazing! Also, thanks to my spectacular beta, 'shardas1000'**

**Review!**

**-Z**

**P.S. If any of you are Doctor Who or Sherlock fans, check out 'cluingforlooks'. **

**P.P.S. I'm still reveling in the fact that I'm the only one with a YJ and GOTG crossover. **


	5. Chapter 5

"D-Dick? Did he just call you Dick?"

This has to be the worst day of my life. I wake up with a hangover and a faceful of red hair and blue skin (that part wasn't actually that bad...), I'm late to breakfast, we get attacked, Peter and the Guardians get kidnapped, and then, if anything could get any worse, my identity has been exposed.

"As in Dick Grayson?" Wally continues, staring at me disbelievingly with wide eyes.

"That's not important right now." I growl towards Wally. He seems to be in shock, along with the rest of the team, excluding M'gann, but I don't care at all at the moment. We have bigger things to worry about.

I examine the robot I kicked the head off of. It seems really familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it. I flip it over and rip the fabric off of the back. I jimmy the back off, throw it with excessive force (I'm have every right in the galaxy to be mad at the moment.), and peer inside. The workmanship is really messy, but still good. I find it's database chip and plug it into my wrist computer. I start to scan through it, looking for info. I can feel their stares combing over me, like they're trying to see the 5'2 troll in the 6'4 man.

M'gann, being the only one okay since she found out yesterday, comes over and crouches next to me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking though it's database to try and see who built it." I say, not looking up.

"You'll be able to find it?"

"Yeah, the person that built this does not have very good computer skills. Should be a piece of cake."

"That's good."

The team suddenly snaps out of it and Conner stomps over, his face turning red. "WHAT?! It's not important?!"I don't have a chance to say anything before he whirls towards M'gann. "And how are you so fine with this?!"

"I sorta found out yesterday?" M'gann says, wincing at the reaction to come and, boy, was it a reaction.

They all started yelling at her, saying that she had plenty of opportunities to tell them that I was alive. They completely ignored me while yelling at her. I think they didn't want to deal with me until they had to.

They didn't have a right to yell at her. I was the one who told her not to tell anyone. If they were going to yell at anyone, they should yell at me. Not at the sisterly empath. She was curling into her self, obviously feeling their anger. Her eyes started to water. I stood up.

"Enough!" My voice boomed, ringing with authority. They immediately stopped and stared dumbfoundly at me. That's right. "I told her not to tell anyone when she found out by accident. You have no right to yell at her, so knock it off."

It was silent for a few moments before my wrist computer dinged. I looked down and cursed. "That son of a bitch."

I took off towards the direction of Nova Prime's office. The team took off after me, obviously not wanting me out of their sight.

I pushed through her doors, ignoring the guards. She looked like she wasn't expecting me, considering she used my first name to greet me.

"Dick! What happened?"

I explained the events of this morning (I left out that I was late to breakfast and everything before that), the fight, and how the League and the rest of the Guardians were captured. The team was staring at me the whole time, which made me feel uncomfortable. I sent a quick glare to get them to back off, which they cowered from.

At the end of my explanation, Nova received a transmission that they couldn't catch the ship. She thanked him and turned towards me,

"Thank the stars that at least you didn't get captured. Do you know who was behind the attack?"

"Sort of. Glarvis Minkle was the creator of the robots-"

"Then we know, don't we?" She frowned.

"No, this isn't his M.O. He's an old convict. He builds illegal weapons and sells them to the top bidder. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty. He wouldn't be behind this."

"Then, you will go find this Glarvis Minkle fellow and find out who is behind this."

I nod, "Yes, ma'am." I turn to leave when,

"What about us?" Artemis says, her hands on her hips.

"Ah, yes. What to do with you? I don't think you should stay here, they already know that they weren't able to capture you. I believe it would be best if you went with Mr. Grayson on his mission."

I whirled around, "I don't think that's necessary. Wouldn't they be safer here, under Nova's watch?"

She stared at me remorsefully, but shook her head, "It would just endanger them to be here. They will go with you."

I knew I couldn't argue with her and it's not her fault I'm stuck with the Team. It's whoever took the Guardians...and the League. "Yes, ma'am."

I turned and left, the team following me, again. I stopped and turned towards them, "You will meet me at the ship docks in ten minutes. Gather your things and meet me there."

I turned away and proceeded to go to my room before Wally grabbed my arm. "We need to talk, Dick."

I ripped my arm out of his hold, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Nothing to talk about? How about where you've been the past eleven years? Why you're with the Guardians of the Galaxy? Why you don't call yourself Robin anymore? Why you never came back?! I think we have a lot to talk about!"

"We don't have time for this. In case you haven't notice, my family and the League got captured. We can talk later!"

"We will talk now. It has been a long time, we deserve answers." Kaldur spoke up, standing next to Wally. All of the team, excluding M'gann, stood in my way. M'gann stood off to the side, looking at me sadly.

(On a random thought, I found that I was taller than all of them, which made me mentally smile. I'm not the shorty that I used to be.)

"You'll get your answers, later. I'll explain everything on the ship, alright? Now, go get your stuff and meet me at the docks."

They looked at each other and reluctantly went towards their rooms. I sigh, I do not want to deal with this at all right now.

* * *

><p>I lean against the Milano, waiting for them to arrive. The day was the worst. I had to go deal with Glarvis while dealing with people I hadn't seen in years. I knew Glarvis from my Ravager days, stole quite a few items from him. I actually stayed once, in the shadows, to see his face. It was priceless.<p>

I hoped that Peter and the rest of the Guardians were okay. If anything happened to them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. They were my family and I would die for them. I had known them for seven years, Peter nine. I-I just wanted for them to be okay. They needed to be okay.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps. The team walked towards me in a pack, staring dazed at the ship. I snorted at the sight and stood straight. Before they reached me, I opened the bay doors and walked in. I heard their footsteps following me.

I turned around and faced the team. "Welcome to the Milano. Don't touch anything and sit while I take off."

I sat in the cockpit and started the Milano up. I was here less than a day ago with Peter, just listening to music, without a care in the world. Now, I was on a mission to save him and company. I sigh. It felt wrong to fly without the Guardians, but I pushed the feeling aside and continued on. We were just out of Xandar's atmosphere when M'gann sat in the co-pilots seat.

"You know that you're going to have to talk to them eventually, right?"

I sighed, it felt like I was doing that a lot lately. "I know." I set the ship on auto-pilot to the coordinates needed and stood up. "Here goes nothing."

"You'll be fine." She said, trying to comfort me. It didn't work. I walked out onto the main deck to see the Team staring at everything around them with wide eyes. A few of them were up, looking at things. Wally picked up a metal object, turning it over.

"I wonder what this is?" He murmured.

I sprung forward and snatched it out of his hand as gently as I could. "Don't touch that."

"Why not?" He said, eyes narrowed. Geez, talk about aggressive.

"It's a bomb." I said casually, tossing it into a box. Rocket really needs to pick up after himself and stop taking apart the ship. God, how many times has Peter and I said that?!

"What?!" He yells, backing up.

"Yeah, that's why I said, don't touch anything. Ring a bell?" I sent him a glare.

His face flushed and he looked away, but he didn't say anything. Good.

"It's later." Conner murmured.

I sighed, "What do you guys want to know?" I sounded so tired and I think they could hear it to.

"What happened that day?"

I run my hand through my hair, I knew what Kaldur meant. "I got captured by outlaw mercenaries called Ravagers. They're a interstellar group of thieves, smugglers and pirates."

"Ravagers?" Kaldur tested out.

"Yes. I couldn't get away, so I was stuck with doing Yondu's bidding for two years. I was with them until Peter found me like two years after they took me. I've been with him ever since."

"Why did they take you?" Artemis asks.

"I-I don't know. I'm pretty sure they were paid to, but I'm not sure by who." Eleven years and I still don't know.

"Wait. Wait. You said doing Yondu's bidding. Who's Yondu? And what do you mean by doing his bidding?" Wally says.

"Yondu is the head Ravager. He's like the King I guess." I avoid his last question and start rambling. "He's such a blue asshole. I still have to deal with him from time to time. I'm just glad he found the Infinity Stone thing funny, otherwise we'd still be in some deep-"

"What do you mean by doing his bidding?" Wally states more firmly. When I don't say anything, he raises he voice and repeats himself, "What do you mean-

"A-After I-I was captured, I was forced to be a Ravager." My eyes closed as I said that. "They knew I was a good fighter and could sneak around, so I became a thief." It was dead silent after that. I opened my eyes. Everyone, including M'gann, was staring at me with every emotion possible. Anger, sadness, disbelief, pity, astonishment, doubt, outrage, shock. The whole nine yards. I can't blame them though, who wouldn't be surprised?

"You-you stole?" M'gann whispered.

I nodded softly. Wally's head popped up and he took a step towards me.

"But-But you're Robin, the Boy Wonder. You had the moral code, you were the one who believed the most in justice. You fought against thieves and burglars. You became a THIEF!? What the hell happened to you?!"

"I GREW UP! That's what the hell happened to me. Did you really think that I would be the 5'2 optimistic kid I was eleven years ago? I became a thief to survive. What else could I have done? They saw you that day! He threatened to kill you and me if I didn't cooperate. So, yeah, I became a Ravager. You need to understand the difference between criminals. There are some criminals who do things for fun or greed and then there are the ones that do it to survive. I was both."

Wally looked guilty about what he said, but hardened his face. "Both? You were both?"

"Yeah, for the first, I don't know, year or two, I did it survive on that bastards ship. Sure, I would send the dangerous things to the authorities, but I still stole things to survive. After a couple years, I got used to it. After that, it was still survival, but I made it into a game. It was exhilarating and I was good at stealing.

"After the Infinity Stone incident, my criminal record was expunged and I was free from my forced Ravagerness. Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, Groot, and I became a team. We all had unsavory backgrounds, but we became superheroes. That was seven years ago. Now, I just steal for the good side."

They were all still staring at me, but were taking it better than I expected. Artemis was the first to come up to me.

"I can completely understand. You're all forgetting I come from a family of criminals and was one for a short while. It doesn't matter who you were, it matters who you are now. I don't honestly care if you were a thief for a while, we all have our unsavory moments." Everyone nodded at that.

"Thanks, Artemis."

"By the way, 'We'll laugh about this later'?"

I thought for a moment, "Oh, haha. Your face was priceless."

"You're such a dick."

"Calling me my name, such a witty insult." I smirked. She glared at me for a moment, but smiled.

I looked at everyone. They seemed fine now, but looked curious. Ugh, I just know they want to ask more questions. I'm going to regret this. "Any other questions?"

"Why didn't you some back?" Conner asked.

I knew it. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "M'gann asked that too. Terra is closed off from the rest of the galaxy. It's illegal to go there. If I could have gone back in the first couple years, I would have, trust me."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but kept it to himself. I think he was going to ask if I was coming back with them. If so, I'm glad he held his tongue.

"Where did you go last night?" M'gann asked suddenly.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Last night, I said something that got him upset. He took off somewhere and then was late to breakfast this morning."

I smirked and was about to say something dirty/smug that would cause an eye roll from Gamora, but I bit my tongue. I doubt that they could deal with their little brother saying something like that.

"I went out." I said simply. "So, uh, any other questions?"

Artemis wasn't having any of that. "No, no, no. I'm curious too now. Spill."

"You're not going to drop it, are you?"

"Nope." They chorused.

Fine have it their way. "I went out to a bar, had a drink."

"That's it? That doesn't really explain it."

"I was getting there. So, this gor-geous red head walks up in the tight-est dress I've ever seen. She could see I needed to forget for a while and sorta helped me with that, if you know what I mean." I smirked. "Since her place did not have my alarm clock, I was late."

They all started starting at me disbelievingly, bewildered. I guess they never thought that their little brother could have a dirty side. Their faces are so hilarious I want to burst out laughing.

I stretch and yawn, "So, now you know what Rockets comment meant. I'm going to back to the cockpit. We have a couple hours before we get there, feel free to roam about. Don't touch any of Rocket's things, most of them are explosives. If any of you are tired, you can sleep in my room, it the first one on the right, or the room next to it, that's the guest room." I started to walk back to the cockpit, but stop.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." I held up Wally's goggles, Conner's watch, and Artemis's phone. I tossed it to each of them, which they all caught, more surprise on their faces. "Look's like I still got it." I stroll to the cockpit, a smirk on my face. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to continue on, but decided not to. Sorry, but you'll have to wait. Anyways, I hope that Dick's explanation was okay, it was a little hard to write. <strong>

**Wow! 51 followers and 35 favorites! Thanks you guys! I didn't think this story would attract so many people!**

**Guardians of the Galaxy and Young Justice do not belong to me sadly. **

**Please Review!**

**-Z**

**P.S. Do you guys want longer chapters? I can make them longer if you want me to. **

**P.P.S. I'm really curious about this. How did most of you guys find this fanfic? Did you scroll through the YJ or GOTG crossover list and found this story? Or are most of you guys following me and saw I had a new story? Put your answer in your review! :)**


End file.
